


it's not like the movies, it's not all skin and bones

by stefonzolesky



Series: american pining [2]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, so oz isn't... there, takes place during american wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Stifler likes Cadence, wants to like Cadence, or wants to prove that he still has full control over his dick.





	it's not like the movies, it's not all skin and bones

Oz isn’t there.

Of course Oz isn’t there, Oz is never there. Oz fucked off to God-knows-fucking-where with Heather, and he doesn’t hold Stifler in high enough regards to tell him where he went.

Stifler gets cut out a lot. He keeps his nose to the grindstone, though, and breaks into people’s houses when he can.

 

+

 

Dancing with Jim makes Stifler want nothing more than to die on the spot. 

So, when Jim suggests he take up ballet, Stifler’s instinct is to shove him to the ground and shout, “Fuckface!”

Jim pushes himself up and dusts himself off, casting a wary eye at Stifler before the conversation continues. Stifler tells himself it’s worth it. He  _ needs _ to get laid at this wedding.

 

+

 

It’s the gay bar -- it’s  _ Bear -- _ that thins out Stifler’s options. There’s nothing that feels quite so sinking as a room full of people laughing at you.

Stifler manages, though, and he turns the crowd around.

 

+

 

Bear is hopeful. It’s more than Oz --

It’s more than any other guy has been.

 

+

 

The bachelor party is in Stifler’s top ten trainwrecks of all trainwrecks.

 

+

 

Stifler thinks that he might like Cadence so much just because he wants to. He wants to so, so, so badly. 

Maybe Finch knows that, because he always has this look in his fucking eye. But he knows, he knows Stifler will punch him in his fucking face if he says anything about it.

 

+

 

Stifler still dreams of Oz. He’s getting more comfortable calling it what it is, but never, never, never,  _ never _ out loud.

 

+

 

The flowers thing is a fucking accident. Obviously.

Stifler likes Cadence, wants to like Cadence, or wants to prove that he still has full control over his dick -- which is something he has been struggling with on and off for three years, and he totally blames it on Oz and his stupid (stupid, stupidly handsome) fucking everything.

So, Finch is too much of a dick to tell him that she’s right behind him, and he fucks it up, and he fucks up the flowers.

New skills are to be gained, though. He enlists the help of Bear. Who knew Stifler was any good at arranging flowers?

 

+

 

The night of the wedding, Cadence pulls Stifler close. Her breath is hot on his face, she whispers something in his ear, and starts to tug off his tie. It’s slow, it’s something, it’s… nothing.

He gives a heavy sigh. It throws her off her rhythm.

Cadence is straddled across his lap, her hair frames her face perfectly, and still. Nothing. Stifler smiles, weak, weak, weak, he doesn’t know what to do.

She asks him, “Who is it?”

He says, “Oz,” like he expects her to know him.

Cadence brushes her hair from her face and rolls over, settling down next to him. “Oz?”

“I’m sorry,” Stifler tells her. She’s nice, she’s good, she should be right because Stifler wants to like her, he fucking wants to like her so badly. She deserves the apology. “I’m in love with a douchebag. I’d rather be in love with you.”

“Love is a strong word, Steven.” Cadence hums quietly.

Stifler frowns.

“I know.”


End file.
